TRANSFORMERSGUNDAM SEED: VANGUARDS OF LIGHT
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: The final chapter in the Gundam Seed and Transformers crossover. War is strong in the galaxy and only one band of space pirates is dumb enough to get in the way, its Arik Yamato and the Crossbone Vanguard
1. High Stakes

_**The**_ _**Galactic Era, created the day Earth and its Solar System was believed destroyed, vanished from all creation to remove the powers of Unicron from all life once again via the sacrifice of Dearka Elsman. But the human race is now part of a ever expanding galaxy, learning they are not alone the Humans band under the leadership of Kira Yamato and his wife Lacus to form the Galactic Humanity Forces or G.H.F for short. On their new home planet of Gaea they once again begin to restore their lives as they now join the many races in the vastness of space.**_

_**But not all is peaceful, with Megatron now lost the Decepticons split into dividing factions, Three in total are formed, The Neo-Decepticons led by Starscream, the Newly formed Ultracons led by Deathsaurus and the Decepticons themselves led by Soundwave. Not only fighting each other these forces also plunder and attack other species and civilizations in their hunt for energy and total domination. With Cybertron still in their control the Autobots now must combat their enemies on a larger scale, in G.E 07 they united with the G.H.F to take down any Decepticons threats, this alliance however is short lived.**_

_**Though now part of the Galactic Council of Races some do not trust Humans, in particular the Nebulons. From the planet of Nebulos they see Humans as a threat thanks to their Mobile Suit Technology. Treaties for exchange of weapons go badly as Kira refuses to hand over technology to Nebulos in fear of sparking war.**_

_**G.E 12: 'The Black Scarab Incident', when the G.H.F ship Black Scarab is found adrift in space after sending a SOS it is found nearly stripped bare and its Mobile Suits lost. A lone survivor reveals it was a attack by Nebulons who plundered the ship. Further evidence to this is revealed when Nebulon Mobile Suits begin rolling. Treaties and negotiations fail as The Nebulon Ambassador continues to demand Kira surrender the G.H.F into the Nebulos Empire which he refuses. And so only 12 years into their new era Humanity once again wages war, now united against a new enemy. These events lead to a break down in Human/Autobot relations as Optimus Prime Refuses to send aid to the G.H.F declaring it is not their war. With this Kira cuts all ties to the Autobots and a once strong friendship is lost to the winds. **_

_**However all is not lost for peace, in G.E 22, ten years to the date of the Black Scarab Incident a band of Space Pirates appear onboard a Autobot Ship known as the Alpha. A crew of Humans, Autobots, Decepticons and Nebulons alike break free from their military forces and head out into the galaxy. Together they explore planets, aid the weak, innocent and helpless, steal from the greedy and corrupt. These are the Crossbone Vanguard, the most dangerous band of Renegades known. United by Friendship and forged in battle they are a thorn in the side of all who oppose them.**_

_**It is now the year G.E 24, as Decepticon Civil War continues and the Autobots fight on to put their divided enemies down the Human/Nebulon continues. But the tale takes place away from the conflicts. To a Space Station Casino known as 'Luxury' which floats over the burning lava planet of Slepal 4. A Casino run by a ruthless gangster known only as 'Midnight'.**_

Luxury was one of the biggest known casino stations on the galactic map. A array of various themed areas and the occasional amusement park. The middle sections housed the Markets and Eating establishments as well as the lobbies for the gigantic towering hotels. In the lower sections were the space ports and delivery areas. It was armed with heavily security from easily bought Mobile Suits and gun turrets. The crowning piece however was a museum which housed many rare goods owned by Midnight from all over the place.

On that evening in the area made to replicate the famed Earth Casino Caesars palace a beautiful purple skinned woman in a silky black dress walked through the casino and stopped at the roulette table as a winner was announced. She looked over to see a young man in a tuxedo with spiked up Brown hair and a ponytail with a toothpick in his mouth as the chips were put over to his side.

"Someone is a very lucky man" she said as she walked over, "humans always seem to choose this place"

"It's a little slice of home so to speak" said the young man as he looked the woman up and down with a smile, "They call me Strike, and you?"

"My full name is difficult to announce but shorten it and you get Bektise" said the woman.

"A Grekarian I presume?" asked Strike as he placed some chips down.

"Your very well informed, means your not like the usual rabble" said Bektise.

"Your very well informed Miss Bektise, come here often?" asked Strike.

"What if I told you I actually work for the owner?" asked Bektise.

"The famed Midnight? I've heard about him…or her…or it, what is Midnight anyway?" asked Strike.

"Someone whose away from their office for the weekend, so the Museum is closed but I can get us in" said Bektise seductively, pressing against Strike.

"I do enjoy a history lesson" said Strike

**One hour later**

The Midnight Museum was located in the centre of the space station itself, it was a massive solid gold building modelled after the Natural History Museum of London. Strike just kept staring at it with awe as Bektise let them in. Inside where all forms of art, machinery, statues and even weapons.

"Your Boss sure enjoy their collection" said Strike in the echoed rooms.

"The entry fee is extremely high, only the most rich and powerful make it in here" explained Bektise. As Strike looked around he stopped at a Car, it was white with red flames on the side.

"That's a Japanese make, Specially made for Drifting as I recall" he said with fascination.

"That's not all, this is our newest item on exhibit" said Bektise as she pulled a purple curtain back as it revealed a deactivated machine just standing their motionless.

"That's…a Cybertronian?" asked Strike, "why have a Cybertronian on display?"

"Was just too nice a opportunity to pass up" explained Bektise, "it was found deactivated five days ago, we had it hauled in for show, those Cybertronians are meant to be warriors the strongest kind, ancient too"

"I have to admit, Midnight knows her stuff" said Strike.

"What makes you think Midnight is female?" asked Bektise.

"How about the 7 armed guards hiding behind the pillars since we came in?" asked Strike.

Bektise smiled as 7 bodyguards emerged carrying automatic weapons as they surrounded Strike.

"I must admit your deduction skills are first class" Bektise said as she turned to loomed at Strike, "and no surprise for a man with a bounty that high, Arik Yamato"

_**ARIK YAMATO: FIRST BORN OF KIRA AND LACUS YAMATO OF THE G.H.F, FORMER MILITARY PILOT TILL DECIDING TO GO AWOL. NOW HAS GAINED A STATUS AS A DANGEROUS AND SKILLED MERCENARY PIRATE, AS THE LEADER OF THE CROSS BONE VANGUARD**_

Arik smiled as he raised his hands.

"And your prettier then I expect Bektise Salarada, that's who you are right? The daughter of King Harkon Salarada? I read about you apparently vanishing about 2000 years ago. Damn you look good for your age. Never thought you and Midnight were the same" he chuckled.

"Until you saw my birth sign?" asked Bektise.

"Born under the symbol of Midnight, it was what caught you out" said Arik.

"And so my father hired you to find me?" asked Bektise as her guards moved in closer.

"Something like that" said Arik.

"Well I'm afraid you found me, kill him, his bounty is still high either way" said Bektise as her guards aimed.

"Didn't do all your research" said Arik, "Crossbones never go it alone"

From behind Bektise her prize Cybertronian activated as he broke free from his bonds and loomed over the guards who were distracted by it.

_**CYCLONUS: FORMER 2**__**ND**__** LIEUTEANT OF GALVATRON, A DEVOTED FOLLOWER OF THE OLD WAYS OF CYBERTRONIAN HE NOW SERVES AS ONE OF THE MOST TALENTED SHOOTERS AND HISTRORIAN IN THE CROSSBONE VANGUARD. AIDED ALWAYS BY HIS TARGETMASTER ALLY, NIGTSTICK**_

"Arik Catch!" Nightstick called as he transformed to gun mode, throwing in the process a silver metal box to Arik as he caught it.

"Stun Stick" Arik ordered as the box became a metal stick which sparked as he with amazing speed disarmed and stunned the guards.

"She escaping!" Cyclonus shouted as Bektise made for a hidden door in the nearby walls and vanished in a elevator. At the same moment from another part of the wall a custom coloured GuAIZ Mobile Suit walked out and began firing beam shots.

"Take cover, one misplaced shot and this place falls on us" Arik ordered as they both took cover. At the same moment the car from before revved up and sped at the GuAIZ, transforming and with two swords sliced its arms and legs off. The body fell as the pilot made a run for it just its attacker sheathed his blades.

"Your welcome" he said.

_**DRIFT: FORMER AUTOBOT AND A MEMBER OF THE CIRCLE OF LIGHT UNDER THE COMMAND OF DAI ATLAS. SERVED RODIMUS PRIME ON THE LOST LIGHT II, NOW SERVES ARK YAMATO IN THE CROSSBONE VANGUARD.**_

"Okay sit rep, what did you guys discover?" asked Arik.

"She's got a lot of Mobile Suit security, largely modified older suits from Earth before the G.H.F" said Drift.

"I managed to download a layout of the entire station, I've already forwarded it to Omega" said Nightstick. At that moment alarms were blaring all over the station.

"Crossbone Vanguard have infiltrated the station, all units destroy anyone and anything insight till they are found and killed. This is command!" Bektise was yelling.

"She's got money to start again, we should make for Omega, we're a danger now" said Cyclonus.

"We still will be, she'll tear this Station down and kill everyone here. Get to the city and try and lure the suits away to less residential areas" said Arik, Drift and Cyclonus nodded as Cyclonus blew a hole in the museum entrance for them to transform and head out.

"This is Arik, Bektise is upping the ante, you know the rules, disable only, protection priority, money later" Arik said over the comm-link, "I need transport to my luggage"

At that moment a Black and Red Motorcycle pulled up.

"Need a ride handsome?" a sultry and dangerous voice asked.

_**FLAMEWAR: FORMER DECEPTION INFILTRATOR AND ASSASIN, IMPRISONED ON GARRUS-9 AFTER BEING BETRAYED BY MEGATRON. AN EXPERT IN METALLKATO AND SMALL FIREARMS SHE'S THE STEALTHIEST AND FASTER MEBER OF CROSSBONE VANGUARD.**_

"You keep appearing when I need you and I may think your stalking me" chuckled Arik as he got on Flamewar and they made for the roads in a direction towards the space ports.

Back in the city people fled in terror as assortments of largely ZAFT Mobile Suits with Bektise' skin colour on them pushed through the city like a pack of wolves. As Drift attacked from the ground and Cyclonus in the air another jet appeared with a white and red colour scheme. It transformed into a Seeker with a cocky smile.

_**RED WING: FORMER SEEKER TURNED MERCENARY WHO LEFT CYBERTRON IN AFTER 2000 YEARS OF SERVICE. SERVES NOW IN THE CROSSBONE VANGUARD, A EXPERT IN AERIAL COMBAT AND DOG FIGHTS AS WELL AS MARKSMANSHIP, BROTHER TO FLAMEWAR.**_

"A quiet contract, its never a quiet contract" he chuckled as he transformed and began firing at enemy units shooting them down with ease. On the ground BuCUEs were firing wildly at Drift as he tried to direct people away from the fighting. From behind them Truck Horns blasted out as the back trailer of a Jet Black Truck slammed into one of the BuCUEs whilst the truck opened fire while transforming.

"Waste of good ammo" said Scourge.

_**SCOURGE: FORMERLY KNOWN AS NEMESIS PRIME, AFTER AIDING THE CREW OF THE LOST LIGHT HE WANDERED THE GALAXY TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT HIS PATH WAS. ULTIMATELY JOINED THE CROSSBONE VANGUARD AND TOOK THE NAME OF THE NOW MIA SWEEP LEADER WHO VANISHED ALONG WITH EARTH.**_

"That's this area clean, how's it looking from your end guys?" asked Drift.

"Their amassing on us, looks like we got their attention" said Red Wing as he and Cyclonus landed.

"Good, I want more" said Scourge as he had his Rifle in one hand and his other had transformed into a 6 barrelled mini-gun.

"This stationed has over 200 Mobile Suits as part of Bektise's personal army" said Flamewar as she transformed into robot mode to join them.

"The boss on his way?" asked Drift/

"I dropped him off outside the Luggage Zone" explained Flamewar as he ground began to shake, the noise of thundering footsteps got closer as the small band of Cybertronians turned and looked in shock.

"Well Scourge, you said you wanted more" said Cyclonus. Towering over them was a dark blue and purple custom coloured Destroy Gundam as it looked down over the group.

"Crossbone Vanguard, I am Midnight" Bektise boomed as the Destroy's hand aimed at them, "lay down your weapons and surrender, your bounty is still high if you don't submit"

"If you open fire" Drift called, "you may end up damaging Luxury and we'll crash into the planet!"

"Who cares" said Bektise, "lesser being are expendable to me, I have my money and my wealth, I can do whatever I wish"

"I thought you were you a big time gangster Midnight!" Flamewar shouted back, "not so spoiled, immature little brat with a flat chest"

"Very nasty Sister" chuckled Red Wing.

"SILENCE!" Bektise bellowed.

"And now she's angry" said Cyclonus.

"Then lets get to fighting" chuckled Scourge.

"Take care of the troops only, I'll handle 'Midnight'" a familiar voice called.

Standing on top of the tallest tower in the area was a hooded and robed figure as it looked down over the battlefield.

"You're a show off you know that!" Flamewar called as the others chuckled.

"Yamato?" Bektise asked. From the robes a white arm and hand pointed at the Destroy Gundam.

"Bektise, your uncaring nature of others and your greed is a blight on the galaxy" Arik stated, "this day Luxury will be freed from your greed and your illegal actions will be known to all"

"I don't listen to idiots or Pirates!" Bektise yelled as Destroyed fires one of its hand beams. It hit the cloaked Mech hard but then dispersed as the cloak and hood were burnt away revealing the machine underneath, as well as a golden ring emitting from its back. It was white, blue and red and carried no shield or rifle and two sabres were stored in it sides. It was a Gundam and its fists were clenched as it looked at The Destroy and its army.

"This is the power of the Crossbone vanguard" Arik announced, "this is the strength of our friendship, our burning hearts for adventure, mystery and to protect those who are harmed by evil. I am Arik Yamato, Captain of the Crossbone Vanguard, and this is my strength, MY BURNING GUNDAM!"

The fists moved around as gold energy glowed from them as Burning moved.

"Bektise, Your going down!" Arik shouted as Burning launched off the building and went for the Destroy.

"GET HIM!" Bektise yelled as her forced moved but attacks from the rest of the Vanguard stopped them as they aided their leader.

"You think the drop out son of the G.H.F can stop me?" Bektise seemed to laugh as Destroyed turned to fire but Burning was already in sight as its beam sabres ignited and slashed at the first hand before leaping over to the other to attack it and disabled them both. Bektise snarled as she went to fire the chest and side weapons but nothing happened.

"Why won't they fire?" Bektise screamed.

"I'm not just a brilliant infiltrator" Flamewar chuckled as she snapped the head off a Ginn, "I'm a a dab hand at sabotage"

"At least the mouth cannon still works, I'll take this entire station with me!" screamed Bektise. Burning Gundam put its sabres away as in the cockpit Arik wasn't piloting with his hands. He was strapped into the chair with a helmet covering the top half of his head as his teeth gritted.

"You'll do no such thing" he snarled as the ring on the Gundam's back ignited again with 3 long flat metal sticks around it like a windmill. The left hand of the Burning glowed even more as it generated more energy.

"BEKTISE!" Arik yelled getting her attention as his Gundam stood on a nearby building, "this hand of mine is BURNING RED, IT'S LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY, TASTE THE FURY OF JUSTICE BROUGHT ON BY THE CROSSBONE VANGUARD!"

The Burning shot at full speed as the energy in the hand got stronger.

"DIE WORM!" Bektise bellowed as everyone stopped and watched as the Destroy fired its final weapon from its mouth as the beam went straight for the Gundam.

"ERUPTING! BURNING! FINGER!" Arik yelled Burning's hand shot forward and flew into the beam as it seemed to push it back with ease. Before Bektise could do anything her main monitor showed as the Burning Gundam went right through the Destroy's face and tore it to pieces. The entire Giant shut down as it fell on its back and into the now completely empty buildings. The Burning Gundam landed on top of the Destroy as Luxury's forces laid down their arms and surrendered.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

As repairs and investigations began a private shuttle had arrived, onboard were seven elite guards and two royals, the first was King Harkon Salarada and the other was his son and Bektise's twin brother Baralai.

"Captain Yamato, I have ensured G.H.F forces will not be arriving until after your departure, they are most curious into why one of their own machines is on this space station" said Harkon as he and Arik shook hands.

"Discontinued your highness" said Arik, "only 15 Destroys ever made it to Gaea, My Fath…Commander Kira decided to not have any more produced"

"I will not lie" said Baralai, "when I hired you to track down my sister I never dreamed it would involved you taking down a criminal empire"

"Remember the deal Baralai" said Arik as the other Crossbones nodded.

"The Salarada Family always keep their word. We'll erase your presence here and claim it was a operation done by my top agents. In return you get paid and 10 percent of the Stations earnings are divided into 1 percent to be given to the ten charities of your choice" said Harkon.

"Which is a lot, however to ensure we're not double crossed I have placed high explosives at important locations. You don't want to be like your daughter" said Flamewar, the King and prince looked worryingly at Flamewar as Arik chuckled. The sound of screaming and high demands came closer as Bektise had to be put in a straightjacket to stop her from escaping.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, I AM THE DAUGHTER OF KING HARKON, I WAS HERE TRYING TO FIND MIDNIGHT!" she screamed.

"That would work if it wasn't for the large number of staff giving witness statements on who you are, Midnight" said Harkon as Bektise was brought to her knees in front of him and her brother.

"Hello Daddy" said Bektise with hate in her voice.

"You speak with scorn at me?" asked Harkon, "your own father?"

"Why Sister?" asked Baralai, "I hired the Crossbones to find you and bring you home but this?"

"Because here I am in power, here I am ruling how we should" said Bektise, "you two in mother's memory throw away our wealth on the lesser and pathetic beings of our kingdom. We are royalty, we need not the praise of peasants. And if I had been made the rightful Queen of our lands I'd have seen to it that order was restored and everyone knew their place"

"So let me get this straight, you became a notorious criminal all because you wanted to play 'Oh Mighty Ruler' and not bother with other people just because your having a hissy fit over who your future ruler is?" asked Flamewar.

"I am angry for I am not given my rightful position" Bektise snapped back and then looked at Arik "don't act like I'm the only one who has rebelled against their parents"

At that point Arik stepped forward as he grabbed his Stun Stick.

"Magnum" he said as it converted into a Handgun and he aimed it at Bektise's head, his eyes were cold and angry, no one moved to stop him, a silence fell.

"Unlike you" said Arik "I had reasons greater then just being a bully. Your kind are scum on his galaxy, if it wasn't for so many innocent people I'd have sent this whole damn station into the planet. Your only strong because of your wealth which you took from others"

He lowered the gun and began to walk away as everyone watched him leave.

"The money transfer have been done, thank you for your help" said Baralai.

"We may not be able to announce it publically" said Harkon, "but the Crossbone Vanguard are welcome at our door"

Arik shook hands with them both and nodded as Flamewar approached him.

"The Bugs have done their work, half the money is transferred, the rest is being separated on schedule" she reported.

"What Money?" asked Bektise.

"Half of your wealth has been distributed amongst the many staff here" said Arik, "it should keep them safe and warm for a good few years. The other half we just stole, we're pirates after all"

Bektise stared at them, her teeth gritted and her fists clenched.

"Bektise, I hereby strip you of your title, you are no longer a daughter of mine and a royal no more" Harkon announced.

"My name is Midnight!" Bektise screamed as she leapt to her feet and went to strike her father. A shot rang out as she froze and fell to the floor, a hole through the side of her head as Arik stood with his gun drawn.

"Midnight, wanted dead or alive by several businesses that joined together to place the bounty" he said as the gun became a box again and he placed it away.

The group departed back to their ship the Alpha, a White and Blue coloured ship based on the design of the Ark that had brought Optimus Prime and the Autobots to Earth. It was in a private hangar they had managed to bribe their way into. Arik ordered they left straight away.

"Well minus property damage at least I don't need to do any extensive damage" said Fixit

**_Fixit: Former Autobot medic, one of Cybertron's top medics alongside Ratchet, Pharma and First Aid. Due to extensive studying of various species he is able to perform medical operations and analysis on numerous species, now serves as the ships Medical officer._**

"Sorry to disappoint" joked Arik as he went over the data from the last assignment, namely the Destroy Gundam.

"If it hadn't be the nano-bots I gave Nightstick that giant would have torn the station to pieces" came the voice of Gort.

_**Gort: Former weapons expert and mechanic in the Nebulon Military, left shortly after the Black Scarab Incident, serves as the ships mechanic and weapons expert.**_

"What concerns Arik now is how Midnight got her hands on it in the first place" said Flamewar.

"Destroy Gundams are illegal outside the G.H.F, it was seen to it that all surviving Destroy's be stored away, 20 in total" said Arik.

"Until someone stole one?" asked Nightstick.

"Could be a missing one, a rogue Destroy perhaps? Maybe the ship carrying it was damaged and lost" suggested Drift.

"They did a full check before departure" said Arik checking his own files, "20 Destroys all accounted for"

"So someone has managed to claim one" said Red Wing.

"And it is almost that time of the year Arik" said Cyclonus.

Arik sighed a little as he looked at a bracelet on his left wrist, written on it was the word 'Jewel'

"Set course for Gaea" he ordered, "I need to know if its in any danger"

_**Next Chapter: Reunions and Secrets**_


	2. Birthday Homecoming

_**The Planet of Gaea, in G.E 01 it became the home to the human race, before then it was a planet of a long lost civilisation that was wiped out by the devastating force of the arrival of a Creature known as Mazin Zarak and was the planet where the Beast Wars occurred.**__**Following the Dark Energon explosion that destroyed the Milky Way Solar System Humanity found a new home on Gaea.**_

_**Largely five times bigger than Earth it has over these years evolved into a home for Humanity as they join the Galactic Races. Almost similar to Earth in everywhere Gaea is under the protective watch of the G.H.F Military led by Kira Yamato, whilst his wife Lacus Yamato is the Humans representative on the Galactic Council. Due to the continuing growth in the human race in G.E 10 Space Colonies were placed into production and several neighbouring planets have been terraformed with the aid of races friendly to the G.H.F.**_

_**Sadly some problems still arise, the war with the forces of Nebulos continues to rage, Mobile Suits engage in fierce battles against one another as the Nebulons try to bring humanity under their thumb and rule over whilst humanity fights back in defence. **_

_**The Days of Kira Yamato, the Gundam Pilot who never killed are but pages in history, this fierce and determined man fights to protect his race, even if it has cost him his alliance to the Autobots.**_

_**It is G.E 24 on June the 23**__**rd**__**at 9pm, in the City of Minerva 1 at the Yamato Manor it is the day before the 10**__**th**__**birthday of Jewel Yamato, the youngest child of the Yamato family. As the young girl sleeps a beautiful**__**23 year old black haired woman baby sits the sleeping little lady. She is Mayu Asuka, the daughter of Commander Shinn Asuka and his Wife Stella, who is named after her deceased aunt.**_

"So what time are you all getting back from the after dinner party?" asked Mayu as she talked to her father on her wrist communicator showing a holographic image of Shinn's face. Shinn had let his hair grow out in the past years and now sported a ponytail.

"Be back about half 11, I'm sorry you had to do this during leave sweetie" said Shinn.

"It's alright Dad" chuckled Mayu, "I still have four days left and you have two, how about we go visiting the aquarium tomorrow?"

"Alright but first we need to go to the shuttle port, remember your mothers back from her expedition" said Shinn.

_**Stella Asuka has now become an archaeologist after taking it is a hobby at home when Mayu was growing up. When her daughter attended high school Stella studied at University becoming Professor Asuka. For the past 6 years she has joined in many excavations and explorations of temples all across the Galaxy with various races.**_

"Did you get her latest video email? Hard to imagine she found those ruins under such an advanced city" said Mayu.

"Bet she'll be more proud of her Ace Pilot Daughter being assigned on the G.H.F's new ship" said Shinn.

"Great, serving under Yzak Joule, he's a barrel of laughs" sighed Mayu.

"To be fair you're more afraid of his wife…or is that you're new Mobile Suit Commander?" asked Shinn with a chuckle.

"I love you Dad but you're a jerk sometimes" Mayu said sarcastically.

"I'll see you when we get back, love you" said Shinn as he cut communication.

Mayu shook her head with a smile as she sat down and had a drink in the living room. It was modelled after the Clyne Manor on PLANT and had pictures everywhere. Kira and Lacus when they got married, the first launching the G.H.F fleet, even pictures of their children when they were born. One picture Mayu looked at made her sigh a little, a picture of her at 5 years old in red dress with a 6 year old boy smiling from ear to ear in a fancy blue suit. It was a picture from when they had to attend a formal banquet and the said 6 year old helped them sneak out to accidentally fall in a fountain and get in trouble.

"You always did what you though was right" Mayu sighed.

Back in her room little Jewel Yamato was sound asleep. She looked exactly like her mother but her long hair was brown like her father's. As she slept she suddenly stirred, a cool breeze hit her face as she looked up at her window. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked again as someone stood and smiled at her.

"Hey Jewel" Arik whispered, Jewel's face lit up with joy as she leapt from her bed and wrapped her arms round Arik's neck. He moved his hands so he could hug and hold her up.

"I knew you'd make it" she said excitedly.

"I made a promise didn't I?" asked Arik as he showed her the bracelet with her name on it.

"I've missed you Big Brother" Jewel said as she hugged him again.

"I've missed you too little sis" said Arik as he put her down on her bed as she stood there smiling and held out her hands.

"Can't you wait? I'm back tomorrow you know" said Arik.

"You know the rules, you visit you give the present" said Jewel with a grin.

"And I thought Mom was bossy" said Arik as he went into his pocket and pulled out a little box. Jewel at once opened it to reveal a small device that fit in her palm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Tap it with your little finger twice" said Arik with a smile. Jewel did so as it lit up with holographic pictures of Arik and the rest of the Crossbone Vanguard. Her eyes lit up in amazement.

"Its pictures with stories of our adventures, I made it so only you can use it, tap it twice to switch on and once to switch off" explained Arik.

"Does it update?" asked Jewel.

"Got a link-up feed to the Alpha" said Arik, Jewel hugged him again.

"Thank you, you're the best" she said happily.

"Alright, now get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow, I'd never miss my little sisters birthday" Arik said as he kissed her forehead and tucked her in after she shut off the device.

As Jewel went back to sleep Arik went to climb out the window but stopped, it was quiet, he though one visit wouldn't hurt.

He carefully walked down the hallway to his room as he went in. It was as he left it, comic books, his Games Console and Television, an array of pictures everywhere as well as medals and awards plus several action figures. He looked around and smiled as he ran a finger over his desk.

"Spotless…Thanks Mom" he said as he stopped on one picture. He looked at it and his heart sank. It was a picture of him at 4 years old, excitement on his face with his father as they were being held in the hand of Optimus Prime. As he stopped looking he turned to leave only to see Mayu standing in the door way. She stepped forward and closed the door, Arik's hands rose up in surrender. At first she was ready to attack him, and then she wrapped her arms round him and pulled him straight into a kiss. Arik's hands calm down and around her waist.

"Just once knock" she said.

"Wouldn't be a good pirate if I was polite, besides this is still technically my house" said Arik with a grin.

"You jerk" chuckled Mayu as she hugged him, "I missed you so much"

"Sorry for the 4 month wait, did you get the pictures?" asked Arik.

"Yeah like I wanna remember being trapped embarrassingly on backwater space station because I missed my flight" said Mayu.

"The hotel room wasn't bad, plus you're lucky we were stopping getting supplies" said Arik.

"I don't know about the room, but the company was definitely a bonus" said Mayu kissing him again.

"Thought you were a 'by the book' military mobile suit pilot?" asked Arik.

"That's true, but I love bad boys, and space pirates can be sexy" Mayu said seductively.

"What time your parents going out for dinner" asked Arik.

"Right after Jewel's party, I'll wear that Christmas present you got me when you visit" said Mayu as she kissed him again.

"I'll be there after I see Jewel, for now be patient" said Arik kissing her again, "and don't worry I'll be laying low"

Shortly after their meeting Arik headed into the city itself, a huge metropolis of tall buildings, holograms and lights. He always got a buzz coming back as he rode in on Flamewar.

"You didn't tell Mayu about the Destroy?" asked Flamewar.

"I don't want her involved Flamewar, our romance isn't exactly approved" said Arik.

"So where we heading?" asked Flamewar.

"There's a bar, place called Lady Haman" said Arik.

The Lady Haman was in the form of an old style British Pub complete with a sign for it which included a Pink Haired Woman on it. Inside it was quiet, no music just a few patrons on that quiet Tuesday night. Arik walked in as he approached the bar and sat down as a woman with long red hair tied back was sat with a glass of scotch.

"My husband sends his regards" she said.

_**Lunamaria Joule, Wife of Yzak Joule and pilot of the Zaku Sweep, Ace Pilot in the G.H.F military and served aboard the Lost Light II. A highly respected Commander she is feared and respected by many and possibly the only thing her husband is terrified of. However she still has a caring nature and is one of the few to support Arik and the Crossbone Vanguard.**_

"Heard the new Ship launches in a few days" said Arik as he ordered a drink.

"Full ceremony and everything" said Luna, "I'll keep Mayu safe"

"Thank you" said Arik as he sipped his drink when it came over.

"So what was so important you wanted to meet me on planet this time?" asked Luna.

"The Destroy Units, 20 made it to Gaea and are under Lock and Key correct?" asked Arik.

"Regular checks every 24 hours, latest was 3 hours ago" explained Luna, "only one man has clearance to access them"

"The Great Commander" Arik said in distain at the mere thought of his father.

"Why the interest? Not planning a heist are you?" asked Luna.

Arik slid a small screen to Luna which showed a slideshow of the images from Luxury.

"This was among the small Army Luxury had, their leader piloted it. I had Nightstick track it down and disable most of its weapons" explained Arik, "Looks like 21 exist"

"This can't be right, something that large couldn't be stolen" said Luna is disbelief at the images, "no one has stolen a classified weapon since…well you"

"Which means someone must have got access to one" said Arik.

"Or the Blueprints?" asked Luna.

"No, my gut tells me it's an actual original, not a newly made" said Arik.

"I'm confused, you left the military and claim you're a pirate and yet you involve yourself in military matters" said Luna, "be honest Arik, why did you create the Crossbones?"

Arik finished his drink as he stood up to leave.

"A symbol of what the galaxy could be" he said as he left. Luna just chuckled as he did.

"Friend of yours?" asked the bartender.

"One of the greatest" said Luna.

_**MINERVA 1 SPACE PORT, 00.17am**_

At one of the hangars at the back of the spaceports 3 large cargo ships had landed believed to be carrying cargo for several stores. The three ships however had once been Mobile Suits Carriers for the G.H.F. As the three pilots of the ships disembarked they were met by two guards who approached them.

"Sorry Gentlemen, need to see your goods, these were once military use after all" said one guard.

"Allow me to show you then" said one of the pilots. As the second guard waited the first was taken to the cargo bay door. Before his questions could be asked the sound of a snapped neck made him spin tosee his friend fall but he could not react as his was broken too. The three pilots removed their caps, revealing each to have a different hairstyle but all were coloured white with green skin, Nebulons.

From the ships soldiers came out as the bodies were moved.

"Once the cargos are all unloaded move at once and get the ships prepped to launch again" ordered one with styled hair, part of it covering his left eye. His name was Stylor, his comrades were Duros, a muscle bound man with a Mohawk, and Arcana, a young soldier with tied back long hair.

"We'll make sure the suits are delivered to their locations, what about our units?" asked Duros.

"Keep them on Ship 1, we don't need them deployed till the operation begins" said Stylor.

"And if it goes wrong?" asked Arcana.

"I always have a plan, have the infiltrators ready to move out. On this day we'll see to it their military power crumbles" said Stylor.

_**MINERVA MEMORIALPARK: CURRENTLT USED PRIVATELY FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY OF JEWEL YAMATO**_

As children ran around playing the sight of balloons, streamers, entertainers and the sounds of music filled the park. Though older Lacus hadn't changed much as Haro jumped around and Tori was perched on her shoulder.

"This is a wonderful party you set up Lacus, for a politician you can be very festive" said Luna as she joined Lacus with her daughter Sadie.

_**Sadie Joule: A member of the G.H.F military as a Mobile Suit Pilot, her looks are inherited from her mother but her personality and hair colour from her father. Alongside Mayu she is a member of the Luna MS Division of the G.H.F, Sadie is a specialist in long range weapons.**_

"I'm just glad so many could turn out. It's a shame Kira is running late" sighed Lacus.

"Given its a few days till the new flagship is unveiled I'm not surprised" said Sadie as she placed a present with the very large pile.

"Well don't just stand there talking military, enjoy the celebrations" said Lacus as Tori suddenly took flight into a nearby tree.

As the party continued three MS Cargo ships were flying over quite close to the park, a large number of trucks were on the move too causing heavy traffic. At first everything was silent but then the planes began to descend closer and suddenly exploded as debris feel everywhere. From all three planes large silver boxes emerged and transformed into powerful looking energy cannons that latched onto the three highest buildings. On the lower parts they were surrounded by automated turrets built into the cannons.

Below as civilians were fleeing the falling debris the trucks cargo burst out in the form of the main forces of the Nebulon Armies grounded forces, The Leo. Ten emerged in total as they took strategic positions. As Lacus stayed close to a terrified Jewel 10 more Nebulon soldiers surrounded the park armed with guns. Luna motioned any soldiers to lower their weapons for the safety of the civilians.

Descending from one of the cannons a pair of Mobile Suits landed. One was Dark Blue and armed with a pair of powerful looking cannons. The other was Blood Red with a pair of sabres stored as well as six metal discs on its shoulders, 3 each. The blue one was carrying Stylor as it let him down, he was now wearing a Dark Blue Pilot suit.

"Lady Lacus Yamato?" he asked as Lacus stared at him with concern for Jewel, "my name is Commander Stylor of the Nebulos Military. The Blue Unit is the Vayate piloted by my comrade Arcana, the Red is the Mercurius piloted by my other comrade Duros. We have this entire area around the park surrounded. You might as well call it our territory now"

"What do you want with us?" asked Lacus.

"Simple" said Stylor as a soldier pushed Lacus aside so Stylor could grab a terrified Jewel, "we're here to ensure Kira Yamato surrenders all control of Gaea to our King, or we kill everyone my men see, starting with your daughter on her birthday"

_**Next Chapter: Birthday Brawl. **_


	3. City Blues

Within twenty minutes of the news breaking the entire G.H.F Central Command was in full swing to try and counter this threat. Bursting into the commander centre where Shinn was already waiting with Stella and Mayu to assist Commander Kira Yamato was far from pleased.

"What the Hell is going on? Report at once!" he boomed as he took his seat.

"Precisely twenty minutes ago a small Nebulon Strike Force infiltrated the city under the disguises of Cargo Ships and Delivery trucks. At current ten Leos have taken strategic points around the city" reported Shinn.

"Have they made any demands?" asked Kira.

"Almost ten minutes after the takeover of the Park their leader has demanded that in exchange for the safety of the hostages you have 24 hours to dissolve and disband the G.H.F so the Nebulon Empire can take over" said Mayu.

Kira rubbed his eyes, trying to get a full grasp of the situation, the area that the situation was taking place was cut off from satellite and communications feeds, which then made him curious.

"How do we know all this?" he asked, Shinn and Mayu looked at each other a little nervous at the question.

"A short wave communicator built into a little robotic bird" said Stella as Kira looked at her.

"Tori? But I only had that installed for emergencies, no could get access to it" he said.

"Not everyone, Commander" a voice came over the radio. Kira listened and his faced showed a look of surprise and slight annoyance.

"Arik" he said grimly.

"I'm not thrilled either" said Arik, back in the city he was hiding in an alleyway as he watched a Leo go past with Tori on his shoulder.

"How the hell did you get past our defences?" asked Kira.

"Really? We got family and friends in danger and you wanna do this now?" asked as he ran across the street to a new hiding spot, "I'm the best hope you have to save Jewel and Mom right now"

"Fine" sighed Kira, "but when this is over you and your little gang are under arrest"

"You wish Old Man" said Arik, Kira had a twitch when he heard that and Mayu had to hide a smile on her face.

"So I'm guessing Shinn and Mayu gave you the basic info, we have ten Leos and ten troops but theres more. The Park has two new units stationed, possible prototypes, don't know much there" Arik explained, "but we have a bigger problem, three buildings around the area are armed with Warp Cannons so a large assault is out of the question from land or air"

"Warp Cannons, that's Cybertronian Tech" said Mayu.

"Decepticon Largely" explained Arik, "which makes things weirder"

"Why?" asked Shinn.

"Because Cybertronian Tech is banned by the Tyrest Accord, any species caught with it are asking for trouble from Cybertron. Some of these Leos Guns aren't standard issue either, I've seen a few Decepticon Parties use them" Arik explained.

"Anything else I should know?" asked Kira.

"Their Leader is Stylor" said Arik, a lot of soldiers looked nervously at each other.

"The Black Phantom himself?" asked one woman.

"He's one of the most dangerous pilots known" said another.

"Dammit…Arik maintain surveillance, we'll move a strike team to infiltrate and…" Kira began.

"You do that and the first sign of trouble Stylor kills Jewel, Just be ready on my signal" said Arik.

"That's an order Soldier" growled Kira.

"I don't orders from those who shun their friends" said Arik as he cut communication. He quickly moved into a nearby store which had been evacuated as he took cover. Tori staring at him with his head slanted.

"Don't give me that look, I know what I'm doing" said Arik as he heard a sound behind him coming from a door to the storage room. He slowly got out his small box and whispered the command for it to turn into a Desert Eagle. He kept his gun drawn as he moved to the door which swung open as he too had a gun to his face.

"Dammit Arik you scared the crap out of me" said Sadie as they lowered their guns.

"Thought nothing scared you" said Arik.

"Your face maybe" said Sadie as she checked her communicator.

"Missed you too Sadie, thought you'd be at the party" said Arik.

"I was, when the first signs of trouble were emerging I made a break for it. I'm trying to reach a reach a nearby G.H.F storage facility. Its small but its housing my new Mobile Suit" explained Sadie.

"What happened to the Gouf you cherished?" asked Arik.

"Pushed it too hard on the long range weapons, it was nearby destroyed during a attack on a Nebulon Outpost last month by a beam sabre" sighed Sadie.

"You need to be careful, Warp Cannons are…" began Arik.

"I saw, unless those are disabled or destroyed there's no hope for Back Up" said Sadie.

"Leave that to me, I need you too try and save the hostages" said Arik.

"Playing Hero again are we?" Sadie asked with a smirk.

"Some what" chuckled Arik.

"Alright, I'll make sure Jewel and the others are safe" said Sadie.

"Switch your communicator to frequency 0.65, as long as I have Tori we can talk" said Arik, Sadie did so as she opened the store door only to see a Leo to the left of her as it took aim.

"Oh crap, Take Cover!" she shouted as a barrage of beam shots were fired at her, shattering the store windows as Sadie and Arik took cover at the back of the store.

As the Leo soldier prepared to make contact with Stylor over the spotted enemies he heard the screech of tyres as he turned the Leo, only to have its hands then feet sliced off by Drift. The pilot moved to escape by a Stun Bullet from Arik stopped him.

"What is that thing?" asked Sadie.

"I call it 'The Decider' I'll explain later, Drift is everyone in place?" asked Arik.

"The Alpha is above their radio range, everyone's in place ready to move" reported Drift.

"Sadie, this is Drift, member of my team, Drift I need you to help my friend get to a G.H.F store facility quickly" Arik ordered.

"Arik, its Flamewar, I'm in position at the park but there's a problem, they've taken Jewel to the Building North of the Park where one of the Cannons is" Flamewar reported over the radio.

"That complicates things" said Drift.

"Dammit, alright, Flamewar maintain your watch, anyone see the building she's on about?" asked Arik.

"I'm parked outside, want me to charge in?" asked Scourge.

"Sure if you want innocents dead" said Red Wing.

"I'm on my way, everyone maintain position for now till I give the signal" said Arik as Drift transformed and Sadie got inside and drove off. Arik and Tori continued on foot.

Inside of the building Stylor sat as he overlooked the park with Jewel forced to sit still on a chair with a guard watching here.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jewel, "it's my birthday"

"Because you Humans needs to learn your place" said Stylor, "it's not that enjoy doing this but I am an elite soldier. I carry out my orders for the good of my people. You humans are relatively young to the galactic council, you need order and control"

Jewel looked down and sighed.

"Are you scared?" asked Stylor as Jewel looked up, both angry but also smiling.

"Don't tell Mommy I said a Bad Word" she said, "but my brother is gonna kick your ass"

Stylor looked at her as his face showed a sign of worry.

"Watch it you little brat" said the soldier as he went to hit her but stopped as Stylor raised his hand.

"Wait, where's your pet bird?" he asked. Before Jewel could reply the soldier was shot down by a stun shot as Arik kicked the door down and aimed his gun at Stylor.

"Get Down!" he shouted as he fired a few shots. Stylor ducked behind a nearby desk with his gun drawn whilst Jewel got off her chair and hid behind a nearby sofa with Tori as Arik joined them. He kept Jewel close as Stylor fired back.

"Live Ammo" Arik ordered as the Decider converted the guns ammunition and Arik returned fire as Stylor took cover.

"And here I thought there wouldn't be Inside Trouble" said Stylor.

"For a supposed elite you're not that smart Stylor" Arik said back.

"We really need to stop running into each like this Arik, your costing me time and resources" said Stylor as he broke for cover and shot out the window as he ran. Arik aimed to shoot as the window smashed but didn't shoot as Stylor leapt out as a Leo flew past and caught him.

"Dammit, Stylor is onto us, we need to hurry, Gort, Fixit I want the ship moving now" ordered Arik as Jewel kept a strong grip on his coat as he picked her up.

"On our way, Gort has gone to prep for the attack" said Fixit.

"Roger that, I'm on my way to get Jewel too safety, everyone get ready" said Arik as he stopped as a Mobile Suit flew upwards and hovered over the window. It was the Saviour Gundam as the Cockpit door opened to reveal the pilot.

"Need a ride?" asked the Male pilot who had messed up Dark Blue hair and a face similar to Cagali's.

"Kaemon?" said Arik with happy surprise as he and Jewel boarded the Saviour. The Warp Cannon's turrets were already aiming and firing as the Son of Athrun and Cagali transformed Saviour and skilfully dodged them.

"Sadie already gave me the run down. I'll get your two to a safe location and help get these bastards off our planet" he explained.

"Take us to Hangar 32 at the space port" instructed Arik.

"You can never just stop by and catch up normally can you? Your Dad is gonna be pissed when he learns I helped you…oh sorry for the language Jewel" said Kaemon.

"Relax she already said Ass today" joked Arik.

Back on the ground the Mercurius and Vayate joined the Leos in the square as they waited for Stylor to land and head over to one last Mobile Suit covered by a tarp sheet.

"Have the soldiers kill the Park Hostages, we've been compromised" he snarled as the order was given. In the park Lacus, Luna and the other hostages were huddled together as the soldiers circled them with their guns aimed ready to shoot. Lacus slowly closed her eyes waiting but then heard the sound of a MotorBike engine.

"What the hell?" asked Luna as Flamewar raced in, as she transformed she knocked down two soldiers before her guns opened fire with stun shots on the others.

"Don't worry, their not dead, Captain's Orders" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Lacus.

"Flamewar, I'm with the Crossbone Vanguard Miss Yamato" explained Flamewar. The name of the faction had the guests, especially the kids talking. Suddenly the Leos were moving in and aimed to fire.

"Scrap" said Flamewar as she prepared to fire but was saved as additional shots were fired causing the Leos to take cover as Scourge and Cyclonus moved in and aid her.

"Their Strategy was to be small scale, they never had a chance if a enemy unit got in" said Cyclonus.

"Get the Warp Cannons firing!" ordered a soldier.

"They can't, enemy forces are air bound too" another reported. Above the battle the cannons were firing upwards with all weapons as the Alpha and Red Wing were in the air drawing fire.

"I'll handle this" said Arcana as the Vayate took flight with both beam guns armed and ready.

"You do that" chuckled Duros as the Mercurius ignited its sabres, "I'm going after the Crossbones"

"How about one of us!" Drift called as he moved in and attacked with both blades, Duros moved the Mercurius quickly to dodge and fight back. Drift was fast however and was ready to strike again. But the Mercurius' eyes lit up as the plates on its shoulders activated and hovered around it as a powerful field protected the Suit and forced Drift to be knocked back.

"These new suits aren't just for show" Duros said with a grin. Drift had the same smile as he flipped his swords around in his hand and took a defensive stance.

"Bring it" he said as the Mercurius moved to attack.

As Fixit had the Alpha fires its guns at one of the Warp Cannons Red Wing moved to disable the other quickly but the Vayate was breathing down his neck.

"Eat this!" Arcana shouted as a pair of beams fired at Red Wing, at the last second however a foot kicked the Vayate in the head, knocking the beams off balance and damaging the turrets on the cannon.

As Arcana turned to attack several rounds were fired from a long range arm cannon held by a white Mobile Suit with a head that wore something similar to a old Roman Centurion Helmet. It possesed two powerful Vernier thrusters and a shield with the Symbol of the Crossbone Vanguard.

**THE SYMBOL OF THE CROSSBONE VANGUARD IS HALF OF THE LOGO OF THE AUTOBOTS AND HALF THE DECEPTICONS WITH A CROSSBONE BEHIND IT, IN THE BACK IS THE SILOUETTE OF THE HEAD OF THE STRIKE GUNDAM.**

"The Talgeese? Gort" snarled Arcana, he was correct as Gort sat at the controls and fired again as the two engaged in a dog fight with each other without saying a word.

Back on the ground as Flamewar was directed the hostages out as Cyclonus and Scourge continued to fire on the Nebulon forces who were forced to take cover.

"Isn't one of them the famed Decepticon Nemesis Prime?" asked a soldier.

"Calls himself Scourge these days, now shut up and return fire!" another order before his unit's head was taken off.

"Grab the damaged and make for the retreat point" Stylor ordered as his new unit stepped forward. The Leo troops watched as it stepped forward.

"But sir, the mission is…" began one pilot.

"The mission is a success, retreat now" ordered Stylor as his Mobile Suit landed and began firing Shotgun Rounds that nearly tore through the two Cybertronian's armour plating's as they took cover. Stylor's Mech was well armed with additional twin guns on its back and two sabres on its side. His own personal unit known as the Kampfer.

"That suit is showing traces of Cybertronian Tech, where did they get it?" asked Cyclonus as they couldn't hit the fleeing Leos. However they didn't need too, Leaping down from a nearby building a Gundam landed and aim its left arm which had a Gatling Gun that began firing a beam barrage.

"Sadie Joule, Heavyarms, commencing attack" said Sadie as half of the Leos were shot down, the others trying to flee.

"You all have a way of getting on my nerves" snarled Stylor as he turned to shoot the Heavyarms only to hear an explosion above him as debris from one of the Warp Cannons came crashing down. Following in its wake Stylor had second to dodged as a Mobile Suit landed and ounched the ground where the Kampfer had been. As the dust settled Burning Gundam rose with Arik plugged in again as Jewel stood by his side watching.

"Stylor, you've got a lot to answer for!" shouted Arik as he went on the attack, the Kampfer fired back but Burning was fast and the debris made for a good distraction as Stylor had to dodge several times from the debris and the Gundam's punches.

"Arcana, Duros, we're leaving, mission complete" said Stylor as all three suddenly had a portal behind them each.

"Another time Brother" said Arcana as the Vayate vanished through the portal. The Talgeese tried to fire back but was too late. Duros growled as he had to abandon his fight with Drift.

"You won't get in my way again Yamato" said Stylor as he entered the portal.

"That was a space bridge" said Cyclonus.

"GUYS!, the 2nd Warp Cannon is off line but the lastone is powering up, its aiming for the Burning Gunda" Kaemon reported as the Saviour, Red Wing and the Alpha were having trouble getting past the cannons defences as the main cannon charged up and aimed.

"Jewel" said Arik, "like we practised"

The Burning's hand glowed gold as it prepared for the shot.

"This hand of mine is Burning red!" Arik shouted.

"Its Loud Roar Tells me to Grasp Victory" Jewel Added.

The cannon was ready to fire.

"ERUPTING!" Arik shouted

Target in sight

"BURNING!" Jewel shouted.

A full powered blast launched, causing nearby windows to shatter.

"FINGER!" the siblings shouted as the Burning launched, its hand out front as it began to absorb the energy from the Warp Cannon making the Gundam stronger and faster. With a mighty battle cry the Yamato Siblings plunged into the cannon as it exploded, Nebulos had lost this day.

**1 hour later**

"Daddy!" Jewel shouted joyfully as she ran into her father's arms as he hugged her joined by Lacus. Almost at once a clean up crew and G.H.F officials had moved in to investigate.

"The Warp Cannons are offline" Shinn reported, "Damage in places is high but all civilians accounted for. Everyone is safe"

"And the Crossbone Vanguard?" asked Kira.

"Gone" said Shinn, "Kaemon and Sadie claim they did not see them leave, I dismissed them and ordered them to give a full report"

"Daddy, are you going to arrest Arik?" asked Jewel, "please don't, Arik and his friends saved everyone. He's a hero"

Kira looked at his daughter and gave a small smile as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay sweetie" he said, "today I'm going to enjoy your birthday and be happy your all alright"

Jewel smiled as she was put down to go see her friends who were all asking what it was like being in the Burning Gundam.

"I know what your thinking" said Lacus, "just let him go today Kira, he deserves that much"

"He's in possession of military grade tech and is a wanted man" said Kira.

"He's also your son" said Lacus, "and he loves his family"

She took Kira's hand and looked him in the eyes, her eyes showed sorrow for Arik not being there, but pride in how strong he had become. Kira sighed as he nodded and went to look over the remains of the Warp Cannons.

"So where is he now?" asked Luna.

"There's one place he wouldn't never forget to visit before leaving" said Lacus.

**10miles outside of the city is a coffee plantation, set up many years ago in honour of a fallen hero, The Waltfeld Coffee Corporation is both one of Gaea's and the galaxies well known Coffee Brands. On a hillside overlooking the vast operation and all itd work is a single grave. On its tombstone reads 'Andrew Waltfeld, The Desert Tiger, Hero, Leader, Friend, Coffee Lover'.**

"And that's all that's been going on" said Arik as he knelt by the grave with Mayu, "still following my goals like you always taught me, wish you could be on the Alpha, it's an amazing feeling"

He looked at his watch, its was now going on 8pm.

"I better get going, I'll come visit again soon Andy, keep up the good work"

As he placed a flower on the grave he and Mayu walked down the hill where Cyclonus in Jet Form was waiting for them.

"So, when do you ship out?" asked Arik.

"Not long now, its going to be fun with Kaemon and Sadie there" said Mayu, "the Luna Squadron, it's a pretty big title to be called that"

"You know, there's extra room on the Alpha for another…"began Arik.

"Please" said Mayu as she looked down trying to hide her tears, "believe me I'd give anything to go with you, but I just can't"

Arik smiled as he lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Look after everyone for me Mayu, you're the one I trust the most, plus we'll run into each other, I'll find a way to word messages too" he said.

Mayu smiled as she grabbed and hugged him, Arik's arms wrapped round hers as he kissed her.

"I love you" she said.

"And I love you, always and eternal" said Arik.

"Corny Romantic" said Mayu.

As he boarded Cyclonus Arik kept his eyes on Mayu as she watched them depart. When she was out of sight he sat back and sighed.

"I'll never understand Human Feelings" said Cyclonus.

"Don't see you as the romantic type" said Arik.

"Funny" said Cyclonus, "Fixit and Gort finished analysing the data, its as we feared, those Nebulon weapons had Cybertronian Tech"

"Do we have any leads?" asked Arik.

"None" said Cyclonus, "options?"

"We'll continue as normal, but we need to keep an eye out" said Arik, "we've already had a unknown Destroy Gundam, and now this"

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, COMMUNICATION FROM STYLOR**

"How did the test run go?"

"His Highness is impressed, he has welcome the opportunity to get his hands on more" said Stylor.

"I can provide the Guns and Armaments with ease, if you the data I wanted"

"It's as your Higher Up believed, the G.H.F were using its remains to keep power flowing, though traces of Dark Energon were removed" said Stylor.

"Needless to say you did the job well. Access to the Spacebridge and Ground Bridge Technology will take longer but I can deliver you the rest. I'm Impressed with you Stylor"

"There was one problem, The Crossbone Vanguard again" said Stylor.

"Then I will let you deal with them as you please"

"It will be a pleasure to watch Arik Yamato Burn" said Stylor as he cut communication.

Stylor's contact grinned as he adjusted the mask on his eyes and pressed a few buttons on his communicator.

"Knock-Out, its Solon, report to Megatron Phase 1 is complete"

**NEXT CHAPTER: RUMBLE IN THE JUNGLE**


End file.
